One result of shrinking semiconductor technology is that the external, supplied voltage must be reduced in tandem to optimize circuit performance. Several semiconductor chips are using a regulated voltage to drive the internal circuitry. Therefore, the design engineer must ultimately translate between these two different voltage levels. This invention is directed to solving this voltage conversion problem. The solution is intended to provide an approach which consumes little power, is fast, and relatively simple to implement.